


Something Unexpected

by Meags09



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Ficlets, Multi, tumblr prompt meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 02:58:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9215642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meags09/pseuds/Meags09
Summary: A collection of short, 6-sentence ficlets from a prompt challenge on Tumblr.Challenge: Leave the first sentence of a fic in my ask box and I will write the next five sentences.Sentence given is in BOLD.





	1. Not The Only Gilmore With a Sweet Tooth

**Paul Anka pulled his head out of Emily's purse.**

His treasure gripped firmly between his teeth, he padded back toward the kitchen where all the yelling was coming from. 

“I’m about to be 38 years old, mother!” Lorelai was shouting, waving her arms angrily. “You can’t tell me who I can or can’t be engaged to!”

“If you weren’t so dead set on spending your entire life trying to upset your father and I, maybe you could listen to reason for once!” came the biting reply. 

But instead of responding, Lorelai was looking at Paul Anka, who had dropped the prize at his owner’s feet. 

“What’s this?” she asked, picking up the Twinkie, still in it’s crisp plastic wrap. 


	2. That Newfangled Baby Machine

**"I'm not sure," Lorelai said, cocking her head curiously. "Maybe try turning it upside down?"**

Obliging, Luke turned the ultrasound photo Rory sent them 180 degrees.

They both stared at it again, unable to make out the visage of an actual baby through all the black and white swirls. 

“You’ve done this before,” Luke said, turning the photo again. “Shouldn’t you know what to look for?”

“Baby-growing technology has improved by leaps and bounds since Rory was taking up residence in my uterus,” Lorelai replied. “I practically had to pee on a rabbit to get confirmation.”

“And on that note,” Luke said, rolling his eyes and walking back behind the counter.


	3. Worth a Thousand Words

**"But why is it called a "snap?!" The only thing I want to snap is this damn thing in half!," Luke ranted while vigorously waving the cell phone at Lorelai.**

“Please don’t,” Lorelai replied, grabbing the phone from his hand.

“Remember when pictures used to be in albums?” Luke continued, still gesticulating wildly with his now empty hand.

Lorelai squinted at the phone. “Don’t think April would have put this picture in an album,” she said finally.

“What is it?” Luke asked, finally taking a breath.

“I don’t think she meant for you to get it,” Lorelai replied, holding down the little yellow icon and hitting the dancing ‘x’, making a mental note to text April later about double checking contacts before hitting ‘send’.


	4. Getting Down to the Heart of the Matter

**"You left her in a bucket?!" Luke gasped, clutching his grandson tighter as he dropped the manuscript on the coffee table.**

“I told her not to put that in there!” Lorelai cried, glaring at Rory, who merely smirked and shrugged.

“Which hardware store was this?” Luke demanded.

“I don’t know, the Home Depot in Hartford?” Lorelai threw her hands in the air. “What difference does it make? I was young, I needed to get something, they had a bucket and I needed to put down my kid on something other than the disgusting floor.”

“So not only did you put your child in a _bucket_ ,” Luke replied gravely, “but you gave your money to the company that was in direction competition with my Dad’s store?”


	5. They'll Make T-Shirts

**"Well, my folks are back in Connecticut so I'm here to see them, and on the way, Odette and I thought we'd stop by and surprise the Gilmore girls. Are you surprised?" Logan asked Rory, throwing a charming smile through the diner window at the daughter he barely knew.**

Rory shifted on her feet, struggling to find words, when Paris walked up to her and wrapped her arm loosely around her waist.

“Logan,” Paris said coolly. “So you finally deigned so show your face around here?”

Logan’s eyes drifted toward Paris’ hand, clutching possessively at Rory’s waist, and then up toward how Rory was leaning into her.

“So I have news,” Rory said meekly, looking up to Paris for strength. 

“She’s switched teams,” Paris said bluntly, squeezing Rory tightly as they shared a private smile.


	6. A Better Example

**"But it's her first snow, Luke! How is she supposed to believe in magic and love and the power of a good mani-pedi if I don't expose her to the beauty of winter like I did with Rory?"**

“She’s six months old!” Luke hissed. “Rory’s never going to let us watch our granddaughter again if you give her hypothermia the first time out! Did your _parents_ let you take Rory outside in the freezing cold?”

“My _parents_ wouldn’t even let me rock Rory to sleep at night! And since when do you look up to my _parents_ as the bastion of perfect grandparenthood?” Lorelai asked with a derisive snort. Luke shrugged and handed the baby over, who squealed at the sight of the gently falling flakes.


	7. The Tenth Commandment Isn't So Hard

**"Are you ready?" Luke asked, eyeing his wife, concerned. "Yeah I guess," Lorelai replied taking a deep breath.**

Hands clasped tightly together, they walked inside Rory’s postpartum recovery room. The night before, Lorelai had confessed to her husband how mixed up she felt about the whole thing; how she was both excited to meet her grandchild but sad that they’d never gotten to have children together, and a little envious that her un-attached daughter was the one having the baby. 

But all her negatives emotions disappeared the moment she held that baby boy in her arms, gazing adoringly at the downy tufts of hair peeking out from under the blue knit cap.

“He’s beautiful,” she whispered, and when her eyes met Luke’s, all he could see was unguarded love and joy.


	8. Friday Night Sinner

**Luke's head jerked sharply to the side, and he quickly placed Lorelai's hands back in her lap.**

“What are you doing?” he hissed, looking around the dining table, hoping no one else noticed. 

“You dropped sauce,” Lorelai said, trying to look innocent.

“No more wine for you,” he muttered. 

“What are you two whispering about over there?” Emily asked loudly, craning her neck slightly to look over at the newly married couple. 

“Nothing,” Luke answered quickly, the same time Lorelai said, “Debauchery.”


	9. It's All in the Family

**April sat down next to Lorelai and looked at her with a nervous smile.**

“What’s up, kid?” Lorelai asked warmly. April looked from side to side, ensuring they weren’t within Luke’s hearing distance.

“I have to tell you something but you have to promise to help me tell my Dad and stay calm because he’s going to freak out and I really need you to promise me,” she blurted in a rush, and Lorelai’s smile froze on her face.

“Sure,” Lorelai replied, feeling her heart sinking as all of the dozens of worst-case scenarios flashed through her head. 

“I’m going on a date… with Taylor Doose’s nephew,” April said in a rush, and all Lorelai could do was throw her head back in laughter.


	10. What To Say When She's Expecting

**"Mom, Dad", Rory said with a sly smile, before continuing, "April is pregnant. But you didn't hear that from me." She skips away, leaving Luke and Lorelai with shocked looks.**

“I need to sit down,” Luke said, reaching behind him for the couch. 

“You shouldn’t be all that surprised,” Lorelai replied, resting her hands on her hips. “Strange that she wouldn’t tell us herself.”

“That husband of hers better be ready to handle all the pregnancy cravings! Pregnant women are nuts.”

Lorelai glared at Chris, who was standing behind her for no discernible reason. “No one asked you.”


	11. The Christmas Waltz

**Lorelai's in the living room, blasting songs through the speaker while rearranging her beloved Christmas decorations, and Luke's cooking in the kitchen. With her iPod on shuffle, Reflecting Light came next.**

Hearing the song in the other room, Luke flicks off the burner on the stove and rests the knife on the cutting board. He wipes off his hands, and walks into the living room, leaning against the wall as he watches his wife sway from side to side as she carefully arranges ornaments on the tree. 

He walks up behind her and rests a hand on her shoulder. 

She turns, giving him a brilliant smile, loving that he recognizes the song as theirs. She fall into his arms as they dance around the living room, Paul Anka watching from the couch.


	12. Night Terrors Strike Again!

**“How did he get up there?”**

“Haven’t you learned to stop asking questions where Kirk is concerned?” Luke asked, not even looking up.

Lorelai pressed herself even closer to the diner window. She could barely make out the outline of Kirk’s thin frame in the inky darkness, the twinkle lights barely bright enough to illuminate the top of the gazebo.

Suddenly, a car passing by lit up the town square and Lorelai gasped, “Oh my GOD!”

“He’s naked, isn’t he?” Luke asked with a smirk.


End file.
